Caricias inolvidables
by OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Entre ellas siempre hubo muchos gestos físicos desde que eran pequeñas pero sin duda hubieron dos que siempre serían recordados por cada una de ellas respectivamente. Diamari week, día 2.


Me he dignado a participar en la semana de mi OTP de Love Live Sunshine. Este es el one shot del día 2 basado en las caricias o el contacto.

Disclaimer: Love Live pertenece a Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto a Sunrise.

Mari no podría olvidar nunca la primera vez que volvió a tocar a Dia después del largo año en que una gran distancia la separó de sus mejores amigas, de sus dos pilares que daban luz a una vida solitaria y de cambio constante por el trabajo de sus padres. Fue algo improvisado, un gesto hecho por el anhelo de su corazón, necesitaba que todo fuese igual y en cuanto la vio no pudo hacer nada que no fuese rodearla con sus brazos y abrazarla.

Hasta que no la tocó no supo hasta que punto había echado de menos todo de ella, se sintió otra vez aquella niña pequeña que encontraba siempre consuelo en sus dos amigas inseparables, sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría reafirmando que su último año fue un error. Después del recibimiento frío de Kanan se sintió sola y destrozada pero sabía que Dia no le iba a fallar. Dia le demostró que junto a ella estaba en casa, como le acabaría demostrando siempre.

Para Dia el roce entre ellas más inolvidable era otro, algo que nunca había pasado antes pero que sin duda lo cambió todo. Mari sabía que Dia estaba bastante preocupada por el hecho que Ruby se había quedado en casa de las componentes de Saint Snow sin decir nada de la causa de su cambio de planes así que con la excusa de que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como cuando eran pequeñas, algo que no tenía sentido porque se pasaban el día entrenando y que hizo ver los verdaderos planes de la rubia a su amiga, le invitó a merendar. Para cuando Dia intento rechazar el plan, prácticamente ya estaba siendo arrastrada a casa de su amiga así que cuando se vio en el salón de aquella mansión rodeada de un montón de diferentes pastelitos admitió su derrota y accedió a probar la comida tan exquisita que tenían en frente suya.

Mari sabía que todo tema de idols era muy perceptible así que empezó hablando de los estudios pero era una conversación bastante banal, todo preguntas y respuestas casi de fórmula, sabía que su amiga no quería estar ahí pero no podía dejarla que se siguiera compadeciendo de que Ruby no estuviese con ella, Dia era muy sobre protectora con su hermana menor y cualquier gesto parecido al que había llevado a cabo hace un par de días era tomado por la mayor casi como un ataque personal a ella, pero todo cambió cuando Dia formuló cierta pregunta que en muchas ocasiones del pasado llegó hasta a ser tabú:

— ¿Estás sola?

Mari la miró y negó con la cabeza:

—Está el servicio.

—Me refiero a tus padres — Aclaró Dia.

La cara de Mari se entristeció unos segundos pero respondió con una sonrisa:

—Dad está en la oficina de New York y Mom de viaje de negocios en Roma.

—Tus padres te quieren aunque no estén aquí.

La afirmación de la morena se sintió rara, su amiga ya había escuchado esa frase durante toda su infancia, principalmente del servicio pero también de sus dos amigas, era la frase que utilizaban para animarla cuando sus padres no estaban por temas de trabajo, pero en este caso parecía que la había dicho para auto convencerse de ello. Así que Mari tuvo que preguntar porque sabía que había algo más de fondo:

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿Y si Ruby ya no me quiere?— Dia preguntó levantando la vista y mostrando sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

—Dia, eso es una tontería— Dijo la rubia acercándose más a su amiga.

— ¿Y si es verdad?—Volvió a preguntar Dia pero esta vez las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas— Por eso se ha quedado allí, para no tener que aguantarme.

—Probablemente se ha quedado porque ha descubierto que se lleva bien con Leah y quiere pasar tiempo con una nueva amiga —Respondió Mari.

Cuando Mari vio el estado de su amiga, se acercó más y cogió la cara de su amiga, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que salían con los pulgares y le afirmó:

—Dia eres una persona importantísima para Ruby y te quiere un montón, igual que todas las integrantes de Aqours.

La rubia paró, respiró hondo y pasó los pulgares por los labios de la morena antes de seguir con la frase:

—Pero sobre todo eres mega importante para mí y te quiero muchísimo, no sabes cuánto de verdad.

Ambas sintieron la respiración de la otra demasiado cerca y moviéndose totalmente por su insisto, fueron acercando sus labios mientras cerraban los ojos hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un tímido beso que duro unos pocos segundos pero que fueron suficientes para que ambas sintieran sus corazones latir a un ritmo que parecían que iban a estallar. Finalmente se separaron y se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que Mari decidió hablar:

—Créeme, eso no es cierto porque ambas sabemos que Ruby te adora.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas y luego estuvieron jugando a cartas hasta que se hizo tarde y Dia tuvo que volver para casa. No hablaron sobre el beso y pasarían varios días hasta que se dignaron a mencionar algo pero ambas siempre supieron que ese beso les había dado una felicidad inmensa.

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
